Percabeth One-shots
by fanreads
Summary: just a bunch of percabeth feels for you.
1. Chapter 1

In Percy's last year at Goode, Annabeth made quite a big effort to visit him. Most, including Paul, thought this was just a gesture of love. Sure she wanted to see him, but she really loved to make fun of him for still being in school. For she had gotten out a year earlier to design Olympus, thanks to Athena. One spring day, she left her office early and went down to percy's school to surprise him. She walked through the front doors and went to the front desk. "Hello dear. Do you attend this school?" The lady behind the counter asked. "No, I'm here to see Paul Blofis" "Are you family?" "Might as well be. I'm really close Paul and Sally, and I've know his stepson since we were 12" Explaining her relationship makes Annabeth feel happy every time. Like She belongs. She walked in the familiar school, going to Paul's room. When she got there, she found out that it was free period and her boyfriend was most likely at his locker. 2315 ,2315 , 2315 she chanted to her self until she found it She was about four feet from him when she put on her Yankees cap and disappeared. Annabeth hid behind him for about ten minutes listening to his conversation. "No, the test in Marine Biology, you'll pass" "For you, Perce, You always pass, its like you have magic water powers or something" Percy did what he always did when he was nervous, He put his hand on the back of his head and scratched. Annabeth always loved this. The conversation went on for a while. Eventually He left his friends to walk to class. This was Annabeth's chance. She ran behind him and smacked him right on the butt. He immediately jumped and turned, looking around confused. Without finding anything but an empty hallway, he knew it was his wise girl. Still invisible, she wrapped her arm around his waist. And his arm found his ways to her waist after a few seconds, Percy swiftly patted her butt as well. He was sure he would be slapped again, in the face. Annabeth jumped, and instead of punching him, which she easily could, she took off her hat and kissed him straight on the lips. He didn't hesitate to kiss back. And they walked off to class hand in hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Percy! Get up! Annabeth's coming today, Clean your room!" , My mother called from the kitchen. I rolled over on my bed moaning. "Uhg. mom!" But she was right, My girlfriend was going to be here in about 6 hours. And if my room was messy, I would never live it down. I finally got together, and got out of bed. Putting dirty clothes in the hamper as I walked, I went down to my mom. "Has she Iris Messaged you today?" My step-father, Paul, asked when I came into view. He was sitting at the table drinking coffee, reading the paper. "Not yet. She's probably on the plane right now, doesn't want to confuse mortals" Annabeth was in Seattle this summer to study at some internship. And let me tell you, I missed her like crazy. After scruffing down 3 blue waffles, I went into my room to start cleaning. I've done a lot of crap in my life. Won wars, saved Olympus, been into Tarturus and back, so having your biggest dread being to have to clean up, was a relief. About ten minutes in, I was almost complete, and ready for her. I went to the living room, to tidy up or something. When that was done, I headed towards the kitchen. on the second of walking in, I saw a note hanging on the fridge. It read: Honey, Paul and I are headed to get things for dinner and some other errands we need to run, then we will pick up Annabeth from the airport. These things will take awhile, and everything is not done around the house. Please, Perce, complete the list I have made you below. We will be home in about five hours. I love you, and, No funny business. -Mom Attached to the paper, was indeed, a list of chores. oh joy. I picked up the instructions. The very very long instructions. It was constructed of about 10 different things for me to do, and I only had a few hours to do it. I started reading... 1. clean the fish tank.(you can apologies to the fish later) 2. make your bed, really. 3. the bathroom is a disaster. 4. clean this kitchen. 5. bring the pile of books on the sofa to Paul's office. 6. make the room better. (tidy up) 7. put groceries from yesterday away. 8. check your room again- Annabeth's standards. 9. sweep on the tile and wooded floors, vacuum the carpet. 10. make the table. XO mom A sigh escaped my mouth. I put the note down on the counter. My fish were going to be mad. I went to the tank in my room, and got the cleaning supplies from the cabinet underneath it. " yo, Percy. you're not gonna... no.." the yellow one, Bob, said in my mind. "c'mon sir.. please do not clean it.. you did it last month!" squealed Jeer, a small clownfish. "Sorry guys, my girlfriend's coming, I gotta do this." I responded, holding up the green scooper thingy. with the mention of Annabeth, All eight of the saltwater fish jumped with excitement. Their eagerness added many loud echoes of fish words in my head. "the pretty one with gold hair?" "I like her!" "can she talk fish?" "oh oh oh are you gonna get married?" It was almost giving me a headache. "Guys! Shut it! Look Annabeth's coming and I have priorities, so PLEASE let me clean it?" with this, they cooperated and let me clean the sides and rocks until it shined like brand-new. Number one was completed! I still had more Jobs to do, though. The next few hours were a blur of bedroom, bathrooms, living rooms, checking and re-checking. Now I was sweeping my last floor. I made sure to get corners and under everything. even around the island. it was soon spotless. I just managed to perfect the table before I lied on the now-bookless couch and feel into a much deserved sleep. ======== ANNABETHS POV====== The wait to get off the airplane was horrible. I didn't want to think something happened to the plane like a gush of unexpected wind. (Shout out to the god of the sky) The flight was harmless, though. Yeah, it was long and my adhd didnt help that, but i mean there was no monsters or rising titans with me, so it was a pretty good flight. Eventually the pilot go thtings together, I grabbed my bags and got off. When I got into the building, Sally and Paul were waiting for me at the gate to pick me up. "Annabeth!" Sally tackled me into a hug, And Paul joined in. "Hey guys! Ive missed you" I said back after the two of them let me go. We started walking to the car when Sally came to my side and started talking. "So, the house wasnt clean, so Percy had to clean it up." haha! seaweed brain stayed home! "I think thats perfect" I said, and they agreed. In no time, we made it to the car and we were on our way home. "So Annabeth, I was wanting to ask.. I know you love to read, so I have a books in Greek for you, its the entire Harry Potter series, Percy didn't ever feel interested so if you want ..."Paul started. OH YES! "OH MY GODS. YES! I read them in english but this is better!" I Squealed-yes, squealed. This was going to be amazing, especially because I was going to see percy in only a matter of time. We drove up to thier flat and got out. I was jittery in the elevator up, and ran to the door ignoring the laughs from Sally. I opened the door and ran in , only to find a sleeping seaweed brain. The place looked very nice, and I couldnt help loving his cute face, absolutly exhausted. "Shhh, He's sleeping! I guess those chores really wore him out. " Sally chimed. "Nah, it was good for him, his cabin is in awful shape" I added in. "Well what are you waiting for? wake him!" both the adults told me. ============ PERCYS POV============ A familiar hand was placed against my cheek. I heard her voice through my sleepiness. "Seaweed Brain... Get up!" Annabeth said, leaning over me, her princess hair in her face. "uhhuuh..." I said, not yet awake. She just laughed and begin shaking my shoulders. It took a few more minutes for me to grip the situation, but when I did, My eyes flickered open to the most beautiful girl in all of the world. "ANNABETH!" I her so hard, we fell on the floor. "I missed you too" she said, returning the hug 


End file.
